Rêves Noirs
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: Mimpi ini terasa begitu... nyata. (Fanfic untuk Event Against The Flow oleh Fanlady. Sekuel dari Fanfic Keraguan) #BBBAgainstTheFlow


**Catatan: Latar waktu BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Tema gelap, Rating T, ketidakjelasan dll.**

* * *

_**Rêves Noirs**_

_**oleh: Murasaki Dokugi**_

_**BoBoiBoy milik Monsta**_

* * *

_SRAAKKK!_

_Tanah di ujung tebing itu retak. Dengan cepat retakannya menyebar ke area di sekelilingnya. Anehnya dia tetap tidak bergeming, sadar bahwa dirinya yang tidak berguna ini hanya akan menambah beban bagi teman-temannya. Dipandangnya sahabat bertopi jingganya sekali lagi._

_'Mungkin ini yang terakhir, kawan.'_

_Retakan di tebing itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Awalnya dia takut, takut sekali. Namun entah bagaimana tubuhnya menjadi rileks, Seolah-olah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

_Karena pada akhirnya dia sadar... menghindar tidak ada gunanya._

_ZRAAAAKKKK!_

_"GOPAL! TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!"_

_Seiring dengan teriakan penuh kekalutan itu, ujung tebing tempatnya berpijak runtuh, mengirim tubuhnya yang gemuk namun lunglai menuju aliran sungai deras yang membelah dasar jurang dibawahnya._

* * *

Lunglai dan letih. Dua kata itulah yang merasuki tubuhku saat ini.

Walaupun rasanya sungguh berat, namun tetap saja kupaksa mataku untuk membuka dan mencoba melihat ke daerah di sekelilingku.

_'Air?'_

Ya, aku berada di bawah air, lebih tepatnya di dalam air payau yang berwarna keabuan. Dadaku terasa sesak sekali. Aku menoleh ke bawah kakiku, dan seperti yang kuduga, dasar payau ini dalam sekali, nyaris tidak terlihat oleh mataku. Untung saja aku pintar berenang berkat Ying yang mengajariku. Karena kalau tidak, maka sudah pasti aku akan tenggelam sedari tadi.

Sadar kalau dadaku semakin sesak akibat menahan nafas terlalu lama, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berenang menuju ke permukaan. Lagipula aku tidak berminat menenggelamkan diriku untuk kedua kalinya.

_SPLASH!_

"GAH!"

Aku berhasil memunculkan kepalaku di permukaan payau. Kuhirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Rasanya lega sekali. Bagaimanapun juga aku tetaplah manusia yang bernafas menggunakan paru-paru.

"Fyuh, nasib baik aku tak tenggelam, kan BoBoiBoy?"

Hening.

Aku menelan ludah. Dimana BoBoiBoy dan yang lain? Kenapa mereka tidak bersamaku?

Kupandang daerah di sekelilingku. Detik itulah aku baru sadar bahwa aku hanya sendirian di tengah-tengah payau tanpa dasar itu.

"De- Dey, apasal cuma aku yang ada kat sini?"

**_"Senang je. Kau tu memang takde guna bagi diorang."_**

"Hah?"

Aku menoleh. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Si- Siapa itu?"

**_"Siapa? Kau dah lupa siapa aku? Haish, kau ni jadi pelupa macam budak BoBoiBoy tu ke ape?"_**

"Mana ada?"

Baiklah, kali ini aku benar-benar ketakutan. Suara itu lagi? Kenapa dia selalu saja muncul di dalam benakku? Bulu kudukku sontak merinding mendengarnya.

"Apa.. Apa yang kau nak?" tanyaku berusaha berani. Namun suara itu malah memberiku sebuah cekikikan yang terdengar menjijikkan.

**_"Apa yang aku nak? Hmm... mari kita tengok. Apa yang aku nakkan itu ialah-"_**

_GREB!_

"?!"

Kurasa sepasang tangan menggenggam kedua kakiku yang masih berada di bawah air. Dan bagian yang paling seram adalah... mereka menarikku ke dalam air payau.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga sembari berusaha menendang kedua tangan yang mencengkram kakiku. Sayangnya teriakanku terputus begitu air payau mulai memasuki mulutku.

_'Apa-apaan!?'_

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku berusaha melepaskan kakiku dari tangan-tangan setan yang menarikku ke dasar payau yang dalam. Setelah berjuang selama dua menit, mereka akhirnya melepaskanku. Dengan wajah penuh kemenangan aku menendang kedua tangan itu hingga patah. Akhirnya, kebebasan menantiku!

**_"Mana kau nak lari, Hm?"_**

"!?"

Aku terbelalak mendengar suara itu. Tidak... ini tidak boleh terjadi!

**_"Maaf, Gopal sayang... tapi takkan semudah itu kau lepas dari aku."_**

Aku meringis, berusaha mengabaikan suara itu. Semaksimal mungkin aku berupaya berenang menuju permukaan payau. Namun belum sampai dua meter aku berenang, sekonyong-konyong sepasang tangan yang kutendang tadi muncul kembali, dan kali ini mereka menyergapku lewat ketiak!

"GAH!"

Aku berteriak di dalam air, tidak peduli dengan air yang kembali masuk ke dalam paru-paruku. Yang aku pedulikan saat ini hanyalah melepaskan diri. Ku berusaha melepas kedua tangan yang meringkus tubuhku. Tepat saat itulah aku merasa seseorang menaruh mulutnya di dekat telingaku, berbisik.

**_"Tak payah nak melawan, Gopal sayang. Sebab benda yang aku nakkan saat ini ialah...kau."_**

Aku terkesiap mendengar itu. Dalam sekejap tubuhku mati rasa layaknya kehilangan tenaga. Hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah dia meraba dadaku, memelukku erat sembari menyeret tubuhku yang lunglai menuju dasar payau yang dalam nan kelam.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Aku berteriak, terbangun dari tidurku. Aku melihat keadaan di sekelilingku dan cepat-cepat bersyukur begitu menyadari diriku berada di kamarku di Stasiun angkasa TAPOPS dan bukan di dalam air payau.

"Gopal? Kau okey?"

"Huh?"

Ku menoleh ke samping tempat tidur dimana suara itu berasal. Tampak BoBoiBoy berpegangan pada pembatas ranjangku. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang besar.

"Huh? Bo- BoBoiBoy?"

"Apasal kau jerit-jerit dalam tidur kau, Gopal? Kau mimpi buruk ke?" tanya sahabatku cemas. Aku mengangguk lemah. Baju tidurku terasa basah oleh keringat dingin yang keluar dari tubuhku.

"I- Iye, BoBoiBoy... ini dah kali kedua aku mimpi buruk," jawabku gemetar. BoBoiBoy mendesah pelan seraya menepuk pundakku.

"Pasal kau tenggelam dekat air payau dekat Planet Tim tam Dua tu ke?"

"Err- Iye?"

BoBoiBoy tampak terkejut sedikit. Namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah kembali menjadi tenang. "Jangan risau, Gopal. Kau tak sendiri," ucapnya tulus. "Aku, Yaya, Ying, Fang dan semua yang ada disini akan selalu dukung kau. Kita kan kawan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Be- Betul," kataku kemudian. "Maaf, BoBoiBoy... aku dah jadi kawan paling teruk yang pernah ada."

BoBoiBoy menggeleng. "Ish, mana ada? Kau masih tetap kawan baik aku lah," tukasnya ramah. "Nah, jom sambung tido. Oh, ya. Esok Kapten Kaizo nak bincang pasal mimpi kau ni. Dia kata dia mungkin punya solusi. Kau nak ke tak?"

Mataku membelalak mendengarnya. "Hah! Ye ke?!" seruku senang. "Se- Seingat aku Kapten Kaizo tu tak lah seramah ini. Kau serius ke?"

"Serius," balas BoBoiBoy sambil tertawa. "Jom la tido. Dah nak pukul dua belas ni."

"Okey."

Kami berdua kembali merebahkan diri di ranjang masing-masing. Tubuhku rasanya letih sekali. Bedanya kali ini tidurku begitu nyenyak, karena suara aneh itu tidak terdengar lagi.

* * *

**Hola! Akhirnya kembali dengan cerita baru dari saya, hehehe. x) Oh, ya. fanfic ini saya buat untuk event Against The Flow yang diselenggarakan oleh Author Fanlady. Katanya biar pakai tokoh yang jarang-jarang dipakai gitu. Dan sebagai jawabannya, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk 'menistakan' Gopal, Mwahahahaha! /kena tembakan molekul/**

**Sekadar info, fanfic ini adalah sekuel dari fanfic saya yang berjudul "Keraguan", jadi bisa dibilang Anda sekalian harus membaca fanfic itu sebelum membaca yang satu ini, biar agak nyambung. ;) Dan oh, ya. Fanfic ini ada kaitannya dengan serial Cermin galaxy, lho- jadi mohon stay sharp, Okey? ;)**

**Akhir kata, mohon review-nya ya. ^^ Love you all, dear readers!**


End file.
